


your mom gay, the fanfic

by jjjjxce



Series: the homies are kissing, and some side dishes as well [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro Needs a Hug, American Football, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Amami Rantaro, Bad Jokes, Bipolar Disorder, Chatting & Messaging, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Football, Good Friend Harukawa Maki, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Multi, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Stoner Amami Rantaro, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, yes there is football
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: a sexy little chat with the drv3 cast!! very cool very interesting.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Shirogane Tsumugi & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: the homies are kissing, and some side dishes as well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024279
Comments: 36
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here are the names, as well as some character info!!
> 
> miu iruma = gorgeous girl genius  
> kokichi ouma = stupid bf  
> shuichi saihara = smart bf  
> kaede akamatsu = cute gf  
> rantaro amami = stoner bf  
> kiibo = do robots have dicks?  
> himiko yumeno = y’know like, nya  
> tenko chabashira = lesbians unite  
> angie yonaga = bible study  
> kirumi tojo = maid-sama  
> ryoma hoshi = catboy  
> korekiyo shinguji = lurks in the shadows  
> kaito momota = The Weeknd  
> maki harukawa = killer queen  
> gonta gokuhara = bugs but wholesome  
> tsumugi shirogane = weeb kinnie
> 
> shuichi has anxiety and depression, kokichi has bipolar disorder and adhd, rantaro has adhd and anxiety, miu has adhd and depression, kaede has anxiety!! tenko and maki have ptsd, himiko has depression. these all play into the story!!

**_m1u_1ruma_ has created a new chat**

**_m1u_1ruma_ has added _pantaprince_ , _kiiboi_ , and 13 others**

**_m1u_1ruma_ has changed their name to _gorgeous girl genius_**

**_gorgeous girl genius_ changed 15 other names**

**_gorgeous girl genius_ renamed the chat to**   
_**the homies are kissing** _

_**gorgeous girl genius:**_ hello whores!

 _ **stoner bf:**_ miu, baby. what the fuck.

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ listen. i just. group chat.

 _ **stoner bf:**_ i can SEE that,,, why???

 _ **stoner bf:**_ we have a gc already??

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ but this one has the whole classsss!! come onnnn bitch!!

 _ **stupid bf:**_ why the FUCK DID YOU MAKE THIS MY NAME BITCH!!! YOU’RE THE STUPID ONE!!!

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ suck my dick shrimpy bitch

 _ **gorgeous girl genius**_ : it’s the most fitting name for you, so take that fat L

 _ **stupid bf:**_ i fucking hate it here

 _ **smart bf:**_ ahaha loser

 _ **smart bf:**_ IM SMART YAY!!!!!

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ of course pooichi,,, jeez you underestimate me!!

 _ **stupid bf:**_ shumai you must hate me

 _ **stupid bf:**_ why aren’t you defending my honour!!!!

 _ **stoner bf:**_ we all find it fitting <3

 **smart bf:** it’s perfect for you kichi :)

 _ **stupid bf:**_ where the FUCK is kayayday when you need her >:(

 _ **cute gf:** _i’m right here kichi. and i agree,,, it’s just a little bit fitting <3

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ see shithead! it’s fitting :)

 _ **The Weeknd:**_ not to interrupt such a beautiful interaction but. uhm. has n e 1 seen my cape?

 _ **stupid bf:**_ you mean your dumb jacket???? cuz like. i’m pretty sure it was in the laundry.

 _ **The Weeknd:**_ FUCK HSIRSNEBS SHIT BITCH-

 _ **smart bf:**_ kaito?? are you?? good?

 _ **The Weeknd:**_ NO!!!!! THAT CANT GO IN THE WASH TODAY!!!! WEHAVE A MATCH LATER!!

 ** _stoner bf_** : a match???

 _ **stoner bf:**_ OH FUCK WE HAVE A MATCH!!!!

 ** _stupid bf_** : maybe you need my name, rantaro <3

 ** _smart bf:_** do you mean. a football match??

 ** _smart bf:_** like the jock losers you are??

 _ **stoner bf:**_ LOOK. it’s like. the first game of the season!! in america this would be homecoming or some shit!!

 _ **The Weeknd:**_ EXACTLY AND I NEED MY JACKET IGS MY LUCKY JACEKT

 _ **stupid bf:**_ haha igs

 _ **cute gf:**_ jacekt

 ** _stoner bf:_** NOW IS NOT THE TIME WE NEED KAITOS FUCKING JACKET!!!!

 ** _smart bf:_** don’t you mean,,,

 _ **smart bf:**_ jacekt?

 _ **stoner bf:** _i’m laughing so hard. i am laughing so hard i think i popped a lung. i am dying.

 _ **The Weeknd:**_ rantaro!!!! COME HELP ME!!!

 _ **stoner bf:**_ RIGHT SHIT SORRY COMING

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ haha coming

 _ **stupid bf:**_ god i wish

 _ **smart bf:**_ kichi. kichi remember last time.

 _ **cute gf:**_ LETS MOVE ON SHUICHI STFU WE ARE N OT DISCUSSING OUR SEX LIFE RIGHT NOW!!!

 _ **smart bf:**_ sorry kaede :(

 _ **stupid bf:**_ i’m not <3

 _ **cute gf:**_ you will be later <3

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ hnnnnfsvsbbs

 _ **stoner bf:**_ stop being horny in the class gc.

 _ **do robots have dicks?:**_ Uhm. Not to intrude, but I believe I saw Maki with Kaito’s jacket earlier! She was walking with Tenko and that one upperclassman Peko :)

 _ **stoner bf:**_ kiibo you’re a lifesaver!!!

 _ **do robots have dicks?:**_ I absolutely hate that you knew this was me! Absolutely despise it!

 _ **stupid bf:**_ wow kiiboi,, the question is finally coming around to haunt you >:)

 _ **smart bf:**_ don’t be mean kichi.

 _ **stupid bf:**_ i’m not being MEAN!! i’m just uhmmmm teasing!!

 _ **bible study:**_ atua says that angie should warn you all of something!

 _ **cute gf:**_ what is it, angie ?

 _ **bible study:**_ there is a strange device going around the school!! it’s dropping a weird substance all over the place, and it’s green and sticky! angie thinks it’s a spongebob reference!!

 _ **smart bf:** _a spongebob reference??

 _ **stupid bf:**_ THE HASH SLINGING SLASHER?!?!?!

 _ **bible study:**_ the hash slinging slasher.

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ FUUUCK SOUDA LET IT GET OUT??

 _ **stupid bf:**_ that. that is amazing.

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ THE SUBSTANCE DEFINITELY HAS SOME WEIRD SHIT IN IT!! I WOULD KNOW!! I HELPED MAKE IT!!!!

 _ **smart bf:**_ did you. did you put,,,

 _ **stupid bf:**_ you put fucking aphrodisiacs in it. that’s what you did isn’t it.

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ no but i wish i would’ve.

 _ **cute gf:**_ MIU WAYT IS IN IT OH MY GOD

 _ **cute gf:**_ IT IS!!! TURNING MY HAIR!!! PINK!!!

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ so maybe the stuff changes your hair colour. maybe.

 _ **stupid gf:**_ oh FUCK NO i do not want a different hair colour nooooo thanks!

 _ **smart bf:**_ fucking hell miu

 **weeb kinnie:** WHY IS MY HAIR GREEN

 _ **weeb kinnie:**_ oh i see.

 _ **weeb kinnie:**_ YOURE WRECKING MY KIN AESTHETIC MIU!!!

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW SOUDA WOULD RELEASE IT SO SOON!!

 _ **killer queen:**_ you’re so dead if it fucks with my hair I swear to god Miu.

 _ **killer queen:**_ also I did wash kaito’s jacket, it was smelly and had weird stains.

 _ **stoner bf:**_ MAKI NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _ **The Weeknd:**_ HARUMAKI WHYYYYYY

 _ **killer queen:**_ I would say sorry but I’m really not.

 _ **stupid bf:**_ for once i am thrilled by something maki did

 _ **killer queen:**_ shut the fuck up kokichi I won’t hesitate to kill you in your sleep.

 _ **stupid bf:**_ jokes on you, i’m into that.

 _ **killer queen:**_ you’re disgusting.

 _ **smart bf:** _kichi. we talked about this.

 ** _stupid bf:_** i’m okay shumai. i made a promise and i will keep it. that’s not a lie.

 ** _smart bf:_** i trust you, love.

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ yes, stupid. please keep the promise.

 _ **stupid bf:**_ i will, pig :)

 _ **stoner bf:**_ BACK TO UHHH THE FACT THAT WE WILL NOT WIN THIS GAME BECAUSE FUCKING MAKI WASHED KAITOS JACKET!!!!

 _ **stupid bf:**_ his jacekt yes.

 _ **smart bf:**_ SBSVSJDBWJJQJSN

 _ **stoner bf:**_ both of you are bottoms.

 _ **weeb kinnie:**_ i fucking hate it here.

**chat between _smart bf_ and _stupid bf._**

**[ 2:30 pm ]**

_**smart bf:**_ so.

 _ **stupid bf**_ : so.

 _ **smart bf:**_ i have a little secret to tell you ,,

 _ **smart bf:**_ you have to promise you won’t laugh.

 _ **stupid bf:**_ have you told the others?

 ** _smart bf:_** they already know.

 _ **stupid bf:**_ hhhhh okay,,,

 _ **smart bf:**_ okay here goes nothing,,,

_**smart bf has sent a voice message** _

_**stupid bf:**_ you did not just do that.

 _ **stupid bf:**_ i did not just FALL for that.

 _ **smart bf:**_ oh but you did <3

_**the homies are kissing** _

_**stupid bf:**_ i am officially boycotting shuichi

 _ **gorgeous girl genius:**_ HAHAHA IT ACTUALLY WORKED

 _ **cute gf:**_ god that was so good your reaction was PRICELESS

 _ **stoner bf:**_ kaito can’t breathe he found that so funny

 _ **stupid bf:**_ YOU SET IT UP????

 _ **killer queen:**_ it was my idea actually <3

 _ **smart bf:**_ IM SORRY KICHI IT WAS SO GOOD THO YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT!!!

 _ **stupid bf:**_ go watch our bf practice before i lose my mind.

 _ **smart bf:**_ sir yes sir

 _ **stupid bf:**_ cries sobs


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid bf: porn
> 
> lesbians unite: i hate it here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miu iruma = gorgeous girl genius  
> kokichi ouma = stupid bf  
> shuichi saihara = smart bf  
> kaede akamatsu = cute gf  
> rantaro amami = stoner bf  
> kiibo = do robots have dicks?  
> himiko yumeno = y’know like, nya  
> tenko chabashira = lesbians unite  
> angie yonaga = bible study  
> kirumi tojo = maid-sama  
> ryoma hoshi = catboy  
> korekiyo shinguji = lurks in the shadows  
> kaito momota = The Weeknd  
> maki harukawa = killer queen  
> gonta gokuhara = bugs but wholesome  
> tsumugi shirogane = weeb kinnie

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 5:15 pm ]**

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i’m nervous.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i know we’ve been practicing for like WEEKS but fuuuuck i’m stressed!!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i don’t want to lose,,,

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** look man. we’ll be okay!! come on, we’re fucking great at football!!!!

**_killer queen_ ** **:** Rantaro is.

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** first of all, rude. second of all, RUDE!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ranran is also SUUUPER sex c when he’s playing ;))

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** ok horny

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i appreciate you saying that tho, kichi <3

**_smart bf_ ** **:** kichi and maki are right, rantaro,, you’ll do great, trust me.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** yes taro!! we’ll even be there to cheer you on!! that’s gotta give you some more luck!!

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** stop stressing about it, stoner bitch. you got this.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** besides, you have the support uniforms i made, right? those are obviously gonna help you win!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** aweh look at the little slut! actually doing something nice for once!

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** shut the fuck up, limp dick :/

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** how could you come for my penis like that!

**_smart bf_ ** **:** moving on!

**_smart bf_ ** **:** you have to go eat something and get ready for pre game stretches or whatever, so go do that!! we’ll see you at the game, okay?

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** come on man, let’s go get some FOOD!

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 7:57 pm ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** HOKGSB SHIT OMG IM SO GAY-

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** HOW CAN ONE MAN BE SO SEXY!!!

**_smart bf_ ** **:** he’s bleeding???

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** FROM HIS NOSE AND DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE WIPED IT AWAY OH G OD I CANT

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** ^^ 

**_cute gf_ ** **:** mIU NO!!

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** miu YES

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i can’t wait till he fucks me into the msnsnebsndndndm

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** what the fuck

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** WHY!!! DID A FUCKING PHONE!! FALL ON HIMIKOS HEAD??!?

**_bible study_ ** **:** atua says you will PAY

**_smart bf_ ** **:** it’s kokichi’s uhm.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** look. he was being horny!

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** men are fucking disgusting.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** facts

**_smart bf_ ** **:** ???? kaede

**_cute gf_ ** **:** i said what i said

**_smart bf_ ** **:** hate it here.

  
  


**chat between** **_smart bf_ ** **,** **_stupid bf_ ** **,** **_cute gf_ ** **and 2 others**

**[ 9:13 pm]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** hell please

**_smart bf_ ** **:** kichi?

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** binder fucj

**_smart bf_ ** **:** shit fuck okay be right there

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** coming

**_cute gf_ ** **:** miu and i are on our way.

  
  


kokichi really didn’t think that it had been 13 hours of wearing his binder. he didn’t even notice the pain until he was back in the dining hall, eating with himiko. maybe he shouldn’t have ignored it, sure, but he  _ did _ and now he was in agony, barely able to lift his arms to remove the article of clothing.

“kokichi is the door open??” a loud voice shouted from the hall.  _ rantaro _ , his mind supplied. he choked out a quick yes, because at the very least he had managed to unlock it when the pain got bad. from behind the door he could make out another voice joining rantaro’s, probably shuichi. the door opened quickly, and in came his boyfriends. he could hear miu and kaede coming down the hall, panic evident in their voices as they entered the room.

“kichi holy shit- shit miu shut the door fuck-“ shuichi was panicking, very clearly as well. kokichi felt guilt spread through his veins. he really was a piece of shit, huh. his thoughts wandered, and he barely realized that they were pulling the binder off of his body until two hands grabbed his face.

“kokichi. listen to me, okay? are you with me?” rantaro spoke firmly, his eyes filled with worry. kokichi nodded lightly, and rantaro nodded back.

“okay. you have to promise us, all of us, that you will not do this again. shuichi just agreed, so please do the same. i know i’m very lucky to have had too surgery already okay? but you and shuu have to be more careful. promise me, okay?”

“promise,” kokichi whispered, staring off to the side where his other partners were. they all gave him gentle smiles, but shuichi’s was very obviously watery. the short boy got up to move, but rantaro held him down.

“you need to  _ rest _ , kichi. we can stay here tonight, okay?” kaede was so gentle with him, it was almost funny. he felt very undeserving of the treatment, but nodded nonetheless. with a small smile, rantaro lifted him onto his bed, and gently kissed him.

shuichi moved around to rub small circles into his ribs, making the purple haired boy groan out. kaede peppered kisses down his neck, and miu began to remove his pants.

“let us take care of you tonight, kichi.”

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 11:30 pm ]**

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** i hate it here i hate it here i hate it here i-

**_weebs unite_ ** **:** you’re lucky your room isn’t right next to his.

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** why do they have to be so LOUD

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** my poor ears :(

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i’m not sorry,, that was a fucjing great time

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** they’re all asleep now tho! so you don’t have to worry about anymore noise :)

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** i will end you.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** if I so much as hear another peep from anyone I will lose it. go the FUCK to sleep.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** yes ma’am.

  
  


**chat between** **_stoner bf_ ** **and** **_killer queen  
_ ** **[ 11:45 pm ]**

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** thank you for that, maki.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** whatever. don’t worry about it.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** how is he?

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** blissed out ;^)

**_killer queen_ ** **:** die.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** he’s good now, i think. he’s sleeping really heavily.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** good. I’ll let Kirumi know to make pancakes for breakfast.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** if i wasn’t taken i would marry you-

**_killer queen_ ** **:** I wouldn’t <3

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** love you too queen.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they fucked


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weeb kinnie: i fucking hate being awake
> 
> weeb kinnie: oh pancakes i’ll be down in five
> 
> killer queen: kaito and i will be there soon. no promises that he’ll be awake <3
> 
> stupid bf: ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miu iruma = gorgeous girl genius  
> kokichi ouma = stupid bf  
> shuichi saihara = smart bf  
> kaede akamatsu = cute gf  
> rantaro amami = stoner bf  
> kiibo = do robots have dicks?  
> himiko yumeno = y’know like, nya  
> tenko chabashira = lesbians unite  
> angie yonaga = bible study  
> kirumi tojo = maid-sama  
> ryoma hoshi = catboy  
> korekiyo shinguji = lurks in the shadows  
> kaito momota = The Weeknd  
> maki harukawa = killer queen  
> gonta gokuhara = bugs but wholesome  
> tsumugi shirogane = weeb kinnie

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ Tuesday, 6:57 am ]**

**_catboy_ ** **:** what is life

**_catboy_ ** **:** what is the point of being here

**_catboy_ ** **:** what is the point of being awake if not to just go back to sleep

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** god mood

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** how can people expect us to get out of bed every day??

**_smart bf_ ** **:** life is a waste

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i want to go back to sleep please

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i don’t want to do school

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** we could TECHNICALLY stay in bed,, cuddling,, not doing work,,

**_smart bf_ ** **:** on god?

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** okay but how about we don’t do that

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** we need to actually. go to class.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** it’s not required,,,

**_smart bf_ ** **:** see,, not really needed,,

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** kaede will be disappointed

**_cute gf_ ** **:** it’s true 😔😔

**_smart bf_ ** **:** :((

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ughhhhhHhhh

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** i. sleep.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** if you aren’t in class today i’ll lose my shit so hard

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** but. but maki. sleep. i’m so tired.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** yes maki. sleep.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** sleep mmmmmm

**_maid-sama_ ** **:** we’re having pancakes as requested by maki, so please do come down soon.

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** pancakes do not make up for the pain that comes with existing

**_smart bf_ ** **:** *kills myself sexily*

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** shuichi ?????

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** *bleeds out cutely*

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** *passes away prettily*

**_cute gf_ ** **:** so anyways.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** we’ll be down in ten minutes, kirumi :)

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** tenko is coming to retrieve me soon so,, we’ll be there too

**_catboy_ ** **:** i might come down idk

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** i fucking hate being awake.

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** oh pancakes i’ll be down in five

**_killer queen_ ** **:** kaito and i will be there soon. no promises that he’ll be awake <3

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ugh.

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 9:42 am ]**

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** so. what’s the answer to number 5.

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** ugh. men are so dumb.

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** it’s b.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** thank :)

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** who dares me to run out of the class screaming

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** do it

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** please don’t

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** oh my fuck-

**_smart bf_ ** **:** WHY DID HE TAKE MIU-

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i. cannot believe this??

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** that’s a lie i totally can but WHAT

**_smart bf_ ** **:** why didn’t he take me :(

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** don’t worry shumai!! i will come back for you <3

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i swear to god kokichi i s BC whdhdhejns

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** he got rantaro

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** our poor teacher

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** sometimes i wonder why she hasn’t quit yet

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** she must find it funny

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** i sure do

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** we are?? in a fucking closet??

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** sometimes i really hate it here.

  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[ 11:30 am ]**

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** why is our chat named this

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** who even changed it

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** it wasn’t me <3

**_smart bf_ ** **:** it was me

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** ????? why

**_smart bf_ ** **:** we are a bog family. we belong in a bog.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** wise words

**_cute gf_ ** **:** why. why do you do what you do.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** it’s cuz he’s a bottom.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** hate it here <3

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** someone is?? playing michael bublé and crying?? in the bathroom??

**_smart bf_ ** **:** it’s ryoma

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** makes sense moving on

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** are we gonna go out for lunch or are we eating here

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i would like to get uhhh mcdonalds

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** is it for the halloween fry dips

**_smart bf_ ** **:** mayhaps

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i do like sum mickey d’s 

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** mcdonalds mcdonalds mcdonalds mcdonalds!!!!!

**_cute gf_ ** **:** sexy

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ok mcdonalds it is hehehe let’s meet out front in 10

**_smart bf_ ** **:** 9

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** 8

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** GET OFF YOUR PHONES WHILE RUNNIBSVWIWJSD

**_cute gf_ ** **:** taro????? TARO?????

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** I SEE HIM HES ON THE ABSVEJWNSJDJD

**_cute gf_ ** **:** why do you all do this

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 11:56 am ]**

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** did anyone else. see that?

**_weebs unite_ ** **:** i can’bdbdbsbsbreathe

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** HAHAHAHAHABDBJSJAJS

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** THE WAY MIU SLID OVER RANTARO AND FELL DOWN THE STAIRS SBSBWHEBBFFJ

**_bible study_ ** **:** are we gonna pretend like shuichi didn’t trip over his own two feet and go flying into a wall

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** HE WHAT

**_cute gf_ ** **:** i hate them i hate my partners so much <3

**_killer queen_ ** **:** HOW DID?? KAITO GET INVOLVED

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** BAHAHAWHHAWH

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** HE JUST?? GOT BOWLED OVER BY KOKICHI??????

**_cute gf_ ** **:** i am in no way responsible for their actions please do not sue

**_killer queen_ ** **:** this family is a fucking nightmare

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** that way so FUN

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i am aching?? and kichi you fell. down the stairs. TWICE.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** IT WAS FUNNY THO <3

**_smart bf_ ** **:** you know what.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** your mom? she’s gay.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i fucjing hate it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bog family is the big relationship gc <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miu iruma = gorgeous girl genius  
> kokichi ouma = stupid bf  
> shuichi saihara = smart bf  
> kaede akamatsu = cute gf  
> rantaro amami = stoner bf  
> kiibo = do robots have dicks?  
> himiko yumeno = y’know like, nya  
> tenko chabashira = lesbians unite  
> angie yonaga = bible study  
> kirumi tojo = maid-sama  
> ryoma hoshi = catboy  
> korekiyo shinguji = lurks in the shadows  
> kaito momota = The Weeknd  
> maki harukawa = killer queen  
> gonta gokuhara = bugs but wholesome  
> tsumugi shirogane = weeb kinnie
> 
> ALSO if anyone would like to see smut?? idk if anyone does just. comment. plz.

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 4:55 pm ]**

**_stupid bf_** **:** _shark_coochie.jpeg_

**_smart bf_ ** **:** what the fuck kichi

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i’m ???

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** it’s from that fondue place!! i sent it cuz i wanna go there :)

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** it’s not?? called shark coochie??

**_smart bf_ ** **:** ???????????

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** it sounds like coochie tho >:^)

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** haha coochie hahahaha

**_cute gf_ ** **:** one day. one normal day.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** we ask too much of them

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** COOCHIE BAHAHAHA

**_killer queen_ ** **:** god you’re all so dumb

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** sometimes. sometimes i just. shut down. and pretend like all of you don’t exist.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** kiibs :((

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** n e ways.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** shumaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**_smart bf_ ** **:** bitch i am BESIDE YOU!!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i want you to cuddle me.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** bye

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** and they’re gone!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** how is everyone

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** aching

**_cute gf_ ** **:** hungry again

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** dead

**_killer queen_ ** **:** murderous

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** depressed

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** that’s great!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i’m gonna go get high now! bye bye!

**_catboy_ ** **:** and off he goes.

**_catboy_ ** **:** depressive mood of the day: listening to ke$ha on repeat

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** depressive mood of the day: eating a full tube of pringles and then napping for three hours

**_smart bf_ ** **:** back to say

**_smart bf_ ** **:** depressive mood of the day: telling kichi you’re feeling like shit and then having him cuddle you and make you feel loved

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** way to brag, shuichi :(

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** if you wanted cuddles you could’ve just said, himiko!! i’ll be there soon!!

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** the gays back at it again

**_bible study_ ** **:** i’m coming too loves!! <33

**_bugs but wholesome_ ** **:** !!!! gonta here

**_bugs but wholesome_ ** **:** gonta say hi!!

**_catboy_ ** **:** i could cry who let you be so kind gonta

**_bugs but wholesome_ ** **:** gonta thinks ryoma is kind too!!

**_catboy_** **:** _sobbing_

**_bugs but wholesome_ ** **:** don’t cry ryoma!! gonta will come give hugs!!

**_catboy_ ** **:** :’)

  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[ 6:07 pm ]**

**_stoner bf_** **:** _@smartbf_ let me give you a sloppy toppy 

**_smart bf_ ** **:** is that a bj??

**_smart bf_ ** **:** cuz if it is,,, please.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** haha shumai doesn’t know what a sloppy toppy is

**_smart bf_ ** **:** you just want me to give you one.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ,,,

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** so i’ll be over in ten.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** kichi you stay there too.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** 😳😳

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 6:20 pm ]**

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** god fucking damn.

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** do they have to do this EVERY!! NIGHT???

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** at least miu isn’t there,,

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** who says i’m not there

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** WHAT

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** WHY ARE YOU-

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** i’m watching :)

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** they’re so sexy

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** i fucking hate it here

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** come over himi. it’s safer here. angie is already here.

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** i’m already on my way.

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 7:30 pm ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** is gay on main is gay on main is gay on main is gay on main is gay o

**_smart bf_ ** **:** phone: confiscated

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** panta: drank

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** hotel: trivago

**_killer queen_ ** **:** sometimes i just. i just wish i could beat y’all to death.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** y’all

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** y’all

**_bible study_ ** **:** y’all

**_killer queen_ ** **:**

**_killer queen_ ** **:**

**_killer queen_** **:** _run._

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** fuckfuckfuck

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** HAHA I GOT MY PHONE BACK

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** fUCK YOUUU TARO

**_smart bf_ ** **:** kichi.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** so anyways-

**_smart bf_ ** **:** that’s what i thought <3

**_cute gf_ ** **:** shuichi, acting like a top over text:

**_cute gf_ ** **:** shuichi, irl: “i-i uhm- k-kokichi- uhm- hnnn”

**_smart bf_ ** **:** KAEDEEEE :((

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** hahahahaaaa bottom

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** you’re one to talk, shrimpy.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ugh. shut up, whore.

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** WHY!!!! IS SHE MOANING!!!!!!

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** oh. disgusting.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** i apologize on her behalf, tenko :(

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** … thank you kaede

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** SO ANYWAYS.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** does anyone know what we’re having for dinner??

**_maid-sama_ ** **:** I believe I’ll be making sushi for tonight, Kokichi.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** hmmm,,,

**_maid-sama_ ** **:** Yes, you may drink Panta with it.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** god that’s so sexy thank you mom

**_maid-sama_ ** **:** If only I could disown you, son :)

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i’m-

**_smart bf_ ** **:** BAHABDBWJSHSJ

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** shut up shumai >:^(

  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[ 9:30 pm ]**

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** you know what i fucking HATE

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** this emoji

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** 🤣🤣

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** like who the fuck. created that.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** it’s ugly and cursed and deserves to burn!!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** 🤣🤣

**_smart bf_ ** **:** 🤣🤣🤣

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **: 🤣🤣🤣🤣**

**_cute gf_ ** **:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** FUCK OFFF SNSBWJWBSB

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** no 🤣🤣

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** blocked and reported

**_smart bf_ ** **:** wait wait unblock him for a sec

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** unblocked

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** gay little bitch

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i fucking hate it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they’re so stupid and gay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gays are back at it again!! they’re being gay!!

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 9:06 am ]**

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** miu stop being horny on main challenge

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** IM SO SORRY KIIBO PLEASE

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** IM NOT AHAHAHAHA

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** what happened kiibs?

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** one minute i’m in the common room, calmly watching spongebob. the next, miu is in the common room, wearing only her underwear. i of course, yelled at her, only to get the response “you wish you could eat this ass”. 

**_killer queen_ ** **:** miu

**_killer queen_ ** **:** you disgust me.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** it’s my fault it is i’m sorry

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** we were doing a fashion show but i showed miu the snap kichi sent,, which was him eating her goldfish,, so she. she just. ran.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** so really,,

**_killer queen_ ** **:** it’s all kokichi’s fault.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** isn’t it always <3

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** DO NOT SLANDER ME WHILE I AM AWAY!!!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** we were bullying you, not slandering.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** S,,SAME THING?????

**_smart bf_ ** **:** not really kichi

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** fuck you guys and your smart brains

**_smart bf_ ** **:** you’re smart tho!!

**_cute gf_ ** **:** yes!! you’re very smart and clever kokichi!!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** well how can i be mad when you’re both so sweet :’)

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** what about miu and i

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** eat my ass

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** say no more

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** THE WHOLE BOG FAMILY STOP BEING HORNY ON MAIN CHALLENGE!!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** 🖕🖕🖕

**_smart bf_ ** **:** …. so anyways

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i feel traumatized.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** oh god what happened

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** y’know our upperclassmen?? hajime and nagito?? i caught them KISSING!!!!!! IN THE BATHROOM!!!!

**_killer queen_ ** **:** why were you in the upperclassmen washrooms??

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i REALLY had to go maki, don’t question it.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** okay and

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** they were making out maki!! my poor eyes :((

**_smart bf_ ** **:** haven’t you and maki uhhhh

**_killer queen_ ** **:** shut the fuck up shuichi

**_smart bf_ ** **:** and suddenly i am quiet.

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 1:19 pm ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** if you’re gay and you know it clap your hands

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** wow. y’all actually clapped.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** CLAP YOUR CHEEKS NEXT

**_smart bf_ ** **:** why do you say the things you say????

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** entertainment <3

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** hate it here

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** pee about it

**_smart bf_ ** **:** w,,what-

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** PEE???

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** you heard me. pee about it. gayass.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** you are gross

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** *pees in your mouth*

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** *drinks it all*

**_killer queen_ ** **:** what the fuck

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** only kaito understands me

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** *pees sexily*

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** kaito and miu are the only ones who understand me

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** 🥴🥵

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** and it’s back to just kaito

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i am truly honoured

**_smart bf_ ** **:** are you leaving us for kaito

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i thought what we had was special

**_cute gf_ ** **:** :(( you can’t leave us

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** alas, kaito is my soulmate. we must part, my loves

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** god finally

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** HEY-

**_bog family_ **

**[ 3:45 pm ]**

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i bought the stuff

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** wait. do you mean the,, the weed stuff,, or the food stuff

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** or the SEX STUFF !!!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** ew. it’s the food stuff you nasties.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i want the weed soon ranran.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** god please i want it too god

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i need to feel calm

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** you’re the LEAST calm out of all of us, shuichi.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** well i FEEL calm!!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** okok jeeeez

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** either way, it’s the food stuff.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** so who’s room are we feasting in?

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** mine

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** how about. not yours.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** WHY!!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** because YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE?? we’ve ate in there the past two times.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** :(( fine

**_smart bf_ ** **:** mine!!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** no. i know damn well you haven’t cleaned it in weeks.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** hey fuck you it’s hard

**_cute gf_ ** **:** let’s just. use mine :)

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** now that’s a good idea :))

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** we’re so hated, huh shumai

**_smart bf_ ** **:** we really are kichi,, we really are 😔😔

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 7:37 pm ]**

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** the gays are back at it again

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** which ones

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** the lesbians

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i see i see. what happened

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** they invited me over but. they’re just. so cute. and i’m left to third wheel :’)

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i’m sorry mugi!! you can come hang with me if ya wanna

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** i just might. thank you kaito

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** i’m here too

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** even better :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is mugi blushing or dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter for today!!
> 
> the names for the new chat are  
> sexy: miu  
> fake jock: rantaro  
> gay loser: kokichi  
> nerd: tsumugi

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 2:30 pm ]**

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** practice today!! y’all should come watch!!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** and have to look at your stupid face for more time than i need to? no way

**_smart bf_ ** **:** he’s tired today, stayed up late with me last night.

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** brat!! go get some sleep!!

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** what do you think i’m planning to do?

**_killer queen_ ** **:** watch it kokichi.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** maki,, can you,, bring us some food please?

**_killer queen_ ** **:** do I look like Kirumi?

**_smart bf_ ** **:** 🥺🥺

**_killer queen_ ** **:** ugh. fucking hell.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ...thank you maki

**_killer queen_ ** **:** whatever.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** WAIT we have practice today?????

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** yes????????

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** haha taro you’re so stupid!!

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** ugh. men are so stupid.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** let me live okay i spend half of my time stoned!!

**_cute gf_ ** **:** ,,,,

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** don’t act like you aren’t there most times :/

**_cute gf_ ** **:** moving on!

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** what would happen if. I just. shut down the schools power?

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** ???? what

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** Please Don’t

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** why?? would you do that??

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** a beautiful show of rebellion

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** who the fuck have you been hanging out with???

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** that is Not Important.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** IT SOUNDS PRETTY IMPORTANT!!!

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** it’s not :)

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** maybe don’t do that kiibo

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** i’m doing it

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** WHAT THE FUCK-

  
  


**chat between** **_stoner bf, weeb kinnie, gorgeous girl genius and stupid bf_ **

**[ 3:46 pm ]**

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **changed their name to** **_sexy_ **

**_sexy_ ** **changed 3 other names**

**_gay loser_ ** **:** first of all, rude.

**_gay loser_ ** **:** second of all, why???

**_sexy_ ** **:** because we are an unstoppable force together.

**_fake jock_ ** **:** is this about the talk we had at dinner last week?

**_sexy_ ** **:** ,,,,mayhaps.

**_nerd_ ** **:** ROADTRIP???

**_sexy_ ** **:** ROOOOADTRIPPPPP

**_gay loser_ ** **:** FUCK YA!!!

**_gay loser_ ** **:** but what about kayayday and shumai?

**_fake jock_ ** **:** ya,, i’d feel bad doing this without them!!

**_sexy_ ** **:** you see,, i wanna plan it as a surprise!!

**_nerd_ ** **:** wait that fucking AWESOME

**_nerd_ ** **:** once again going to be left out of the relationship fun tho :((

**_fake jock_ ** **:** nope! you’ll be joining it ;))

**_nerd_ ** **:** 😳😳😳😳

**_sexy_ ** **:** is this us asking mugi out-

**_gay loser_ ** **:** we are doing what

**_fake jock_ ** **:** NO WHSVEJWNDB not unless,, mugi wants to ;))

**_nerd_ ** **:** please i’ll fall in love with you all don’t flirt with me

**_gay loser_ ** **:** that seems like it’s the point

**_sexy_ ** **:** ;))

**_nerd_ ** **:** sO ANYWAYS ROADTRIP <3

**_gay loser_ ** **:** well,, i do really wanna visit kyoto,,,

**_fake jock_ ** **:** i’ll write that down, kichi :)

**_sexy_ ** **:** god your so gay

**_fake jock_ ** **:** we’re dating miu. i kissed you an hour ago.

**_sexy_ ** **:** gayass.

**_fake jock_ ** **:** fuck you

**_nerd_ ** **:** tension ~~

**_sexy_ ** **:** i’ll fuck you mugi ;)

**_nerd_ ** **:** sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!! THERE IS DISCUSSIONS OF EATING DISORDERS, AS WELL AS SELF HARM. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!
> 
> yes the illness did jump out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they’re all so fucked up please,,

**_bog family_ **

**[ 12:47 am ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** miu.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** no.

**_stupid bf_** **:** _miu._

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** i don’t want to talk about this right now.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** you NEVER want to talk about it.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** so you should respect that and drop it.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i will NOT drop it because this is your health and you are falling apart miu

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** i’m perfectly fucking fine, ouma.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** don’t fucking LIE LIKE THAT

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS KOKICHI

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** YES IT IS MY BUSINESS!! IT BECAME MY BUSINESS WHEN WE BECAME FRIENDS AND AS YOUR BOYFRIEND I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** miu iruma you have not eaten anything for two days and you’ve been going around on three hours of sleep each night and a black coffee. you are not okay.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** oh yeah? you’re one to fucking talk!!! you said you’d stay fucking clean and yet i seen those god damn razors under your sink!!! you can’t come at me for not taking care of myself when you do the same fucking thing.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i’m not the one WITHERING AWAY RIGHT BEFORE THEIR PARTNERS EYES

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** fuck you kokichi

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** no fuck YOU miu.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** guys please don’t do this

**_smart bf_ ** **:** yes please listen to rantaro

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** no. he can’t come at me like that and i am fucking tired of this. i’m leaving

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** you do that miu. run away from your fucking problems again.

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **has left the chat.**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** fuck this.

**_stupid bf_ ** **has left the chat.**

**_smart bf_ ** **:** can someone please come over i’m scared I hate this

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i’ll be right there, shu.

  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[ 1:33 am ]**

**_cute gf_ ** **:** what the fuck

**_cute gf_ ** **:** one fucking week. one week where this doesn’t happen. that is all i want.

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 2:09 am ]**

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **has left the chat.**

**_stupid bf_ ** **has left the chat.**

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 8:23 am ]**

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** fuck,, did it happen again?

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** yes.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** fucking. shuichi had a panic attack because of it.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i’m okay now though

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** what happened this time

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** it’s not our place to share. i’m just worried for them both.

**_killer queen_ ** **:** I’ve been with kokichi all night. he’s okay, I made sure he didn’t do anything bad. I’m pretty sure he won’t be coming in today.

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** I’ve been with Miu for most of the night. She says she won’t be coming in today either.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** are they still angry?

**_killer queen_ ** **:** Kokichi is less angry and more just. Concerned? He’s expressing it through anger tho.

**_do robots have dicks_ ** **:** Miu is the same. I’m sure they are both feeling very guilty, though.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** :(( i just want us to be okay

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** have any of us ever been okay

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** it doesn’t really seem like it.

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** not in the slightest.

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** ugh. fighting again :(

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i’m sorry, kaito

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** ?? why bro?? it isn’t your fault, and honestly, it’s not really their faults either

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** i guess you’re right.

**_cute gf_** **:** hey _@maid-sama_ , please leave some water at miu’s door. i know she won’t eat, but she at least needs that. and can you also leave some pancakes at kichi’s door? he’ll need a comfort food.

**_maid-sama_ ** **:** Of course, Kaede. You seem to know your partners very well.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** they know me just as well. we have to, with all the ~mental illness~

**_maid-sama_ ** **:** I see. I’ll have those items ready soon, then.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** thank you very much, kirumi :)

**_maid-sama_ ** **:** Always, Kaede.

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 12:04 pm ]**

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** miu hasn’t eaten at all today, has she?

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** no she hasn’t. i’m going to try to get her to eat some fruit right now.

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** i really hope she eats,,, it’s not fair to see her so broken

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** if only we could actually talk.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** we really need therapy

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** we do

**_smart bf_ ** **:** we could get it. we just. don’t.

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** therapy is scary

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** absolutely!

**_cute gf_ ** **:** maybe one day.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** hopefully soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, it’s weird that i didn’t have the other three partners go after them. they all often fight like this, and yes it is unhealthy. they all know, from experience, that by going to each other, it usually just ends up worse. they sort things out together after arguments have cooled down, rather than in the midst of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short again but it’s okay, cuz it actually has a written part!!

**chat between** **_stupid bf_ ** **and** **_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **.**

**[ 4:32 am ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** miu fuck PLEASE

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** don’t do anything bad please miu god please

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** you’re one to talk.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i haven’t done anything

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** i,,, i don’t believe you

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i’m not lying, for once

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i didn’t want to make anything worse

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** ,,,,can i do a body check

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** if it’ll make you worry less

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** okay.

  
  


Miu approached Kokichi’s room with caution. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel now. Honestly, she was still angry with her boyfriend, for getting involved in her business, but also for harming himself again. 

They had all made a pact, as a group, when they had first started dating. No self harm. So far, they hadn’t been holding up very well. Miu still took to fasting for days at a time, Kokichi still going straight to razor blades when his problems became to much. Shuichi still shut himself away and slept for days, occasionally scratching at his wrists until it bled, just as a reminder that he was  _ real _ . Rantaro still disappeared at random times, only to come back, new scars adorning his body, along with a frown. Kaede was doing the best out of all of them, but that didn’t mean she was okay. In fact, Miu had noticed that she was beginning to wear longer sleeves and baggier clothes. She wished she could help more.

The tall blonde shook her head. It wasn’t the  _ time _ to be thinking about this. She had to check on Kokichi, she had to make sure he hadn’t done anything. With that thought in mind, she turned the knob to his room, and walked in quietly.

In the middle of the room, Kokichi sat on the floor, papers and pencils surrounding him. Miu smiled softly, watching the boy draw delicate lines on his page, before she quietly coughed. It wasn’t like her to be quiet, but it was hard to be loud when they weren’t actively arguing.

“Oh, Miu.” Kokichi looked at her, his eyes blank. He had the best mask out of all of them, easily able to shield his emotions and act cheerily. Miu realized she was just standing there, not speaking, so she closed the door softly and moved towards the middle of the room.

“Stand up, shrimpy. Arms up,” He obeyed, Miu’s soft voice almost surprising him. It was unusual for her to speak so softly, but he didn’t mind. Her hands quickly ripped his shirt off, revealing his binder. She sighed, but didn’t comment on it, instead observing his body. It seemed as though he had been telling the truth, no fresh cuts tainting his pale skin. A smile crossed Miu’s face, happy with her boyfriend.

“Good job, Kichi,” Kokichi grinned at the nickname, gently leaning into Miu. She accepted his weight, wrapping her arms around him. He reciprocated the action, gently resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“I’m, uhm.. I’m sorry. For everything.” His voice came out small, muffled by Miu’s shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes at hearing how small his voice was. She was still upset, but she did forgive him. His intentions had been good, even if he didn’t go about it in the best way. Miu nodded, whispering gently into his hair.

“I forgive you, Kokichi. But don’t pull that shit again, cause I won’t be as nice next time.”

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 6:15 am ]**

**_stoner bf_ ** **has added** **_m1u_1ruma_ ** **and** **_pantaprince_ ** **to the chat.**

**_stoner bf_ ** **has changed 2 names.**

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 7:23 am ]**

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** so they made up huh?

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** don’t talk about us like we aren’t here, starboy!!!

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** yeah asshole! unless you wanna face the wrath of this gorgeous body!!!

**_killer queen_ ** **:** I almost preferred it when you were fighting

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** haha L

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** L

**_killer queen_ ** **:** at least my mom isn’t gay <3

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** FUCK YOU!!!

**_killer queen_ ** **:** no thanks

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** sobs

  
  


**chat between** **_stoner bf_ ** **and** **_smart bf_ **

**[ 7:45 am ]**

**_smart bf_ ** **:** taro,, i think. i think i’m.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** what? gay????

**_smart bf_ ** **:** HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS GONNA SAY THAT-

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** if it was actually serious you would’ve texted the gc

**_smart bf_ ** **:** crying

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** aweh. do you need a diaper?

**_smart bf_ ** **:** oh fuuuuuuck you!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> periods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT CONTENT WARNING :  
> there is some implied sexual content in this chapter!! please proceed with caution!!

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 2:34 am ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** what if i became a grape

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** would you all still love me

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i would do surgery on you first

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** but you’d love me right

**_smart bf_ ** **:** after surgery yes

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ok good

**_cute gf_ ** **:** go the fuck to sleep before i lose it

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** you’re awake too??

**_cute gf_ ** **:** because of your notifications! now sleep. or else.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** yes ma’am

**_cute gf_ ** **:** you too shuichi

**_smart bf_ ** **:** yes ma’am

  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[ 7:45 am ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** can i get an f in the chat for shumai

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** F

**_cute gf_ ** **:** why are we giving an F now

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** y’know. the time.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** ??????

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** blood

**_cute gf_ ** **:** OHHHHHHH

**_cute gf_ ** **:** F, i’ll go get the stuff

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** does he have his binder on rn

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** no i made him take it off

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** k good, tell him that he’s taking the day off

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** you and miu missed time a few days ago so you have to go to class, and as much as i’d love to stay with him, i have to be there to help tojo with something

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** so it’s kaede’s time to shine

**_cute gf_ ** **:** heck ya <3

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** >:((

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** kichi.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ugh yes i know ://

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** go get ready for class. tell shu that kaede will be there soon

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** fine >:((

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** oh oh we can finally try out my sexy ass invention today!!

**_stoner bf_** **:** _tonight._

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** tonight!

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** :))

  
  


Shuichi whined loudly, curling in on himself. He hated this, so so much. He wished that his partners were here, but instead he was left to lie alone. Of course, Kaede would be there soon, but that didn’t change the fact that he was alone _now_. He let out a pained whimper, grasping at his bedsheets.

Kaede, ever the angel, walked in just as he began to cry. Her eyes widened, and she quickly rushed over to Shuichi, dropping the bags she was holding onto the floor. Her arms encircled him, and he sniffled lightly. She held him tightly, whispering soothing words into his ears, complimenting him and making it clear that he  _ was _ a man, no matter what.

“Shuichi, baby, you’re so amazing,” he flushed at the praise, and gently squirmed in Kaede’s hold. She simply continued on with her words, making heat pool between Shuichi’s legs. His whimpering got louder, and Kaede rubbed his lower abdomen soothingly. His body trembled, and he felt overstimulated from all of the kindness he was receiving. 

Kaede smirked, and Shuichi blushed even harder. She would make him feel better, without a doubt.

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 3:45 pm ]**

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** of all the things we could come back to. it had to be more moaning.

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** i hate this i hate this i hate this

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** suddenly i have no ears. i am deaf.

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i mean at least. shuichi isn’t crying?

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** oh but he will be

**_killer queen_ ** **:** fucking hate bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the next chapter might be smut 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING!!!  
> this chapter is. literally just smut. that’s all it is. if that makes you uncomfy, please skip this!! you aren’t missing anything important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn time!

Kokichi hadn’t expected to walk in on his girlfriend  _ and _ boyfriend going at it after a long day of school, but he certainly was complaining. Shuichi had been writing on the bed, Kaede's fingers plunged inside of him, moaning loudly. The two had barely looked up when he and his two other partners entered, Kaede only supplying them with a quick  _ “hey” _ before getting back to her task.

Now, he was pinned underneath Miu, the vulgar blonde grinding on his leg whilst she drove her fingers into him. Kokichi whined loudly, his legs shaking, Miu hitting  _ just _ the right spot to make him cry. She continue to abuse his hole, all the while moaning loudly herself.

“F-fuck- hnnnnn Miu-” Kokichi was drooling. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak, and he really wished to convey that. Luckily, his ever horny girlfriend knew what he meant.

“You wanna cum baby boy? You wanna squirt all over m-mommy’s fin- _ gers _ \- ngh,” Miu moaned and grunted, rocking faster on his leg, her thumb moving to rub his small cock. Testosterone really had made him grow quite a bit, and  _ god _ if it didn’t help during sex.

  
  


Rantaro watched Miu and Kokichi from a distance, all the while getting pleasured himself. Of course, he insisted on making Shuichi feel good, but as he did that, Kaede sat behind him, licking long strips up his dick. He rocked against her face, all the while enjoying the nice  _ snack  _ that is Shuichi.

“Tar-ooo please- ngh~ I’m so close d-daddy ple-ase~” Shuichi’s moans increased in pitch, and his hand reached down to grasp Rantaro’s hair. He didn’t really mind, especially with how  _ needy _ he sounded. His period may have bloodied his face up a bit, sure, but the blood was almost a turn on for them. They were a weird little group, for sure.

Just as Shuichi began to rock against Rantaro’s tongue, Kaede began to finger him as well. He groaned quietly, which definitely set off a chain reaction. Shuichi’s legs began to shake as his orgasm hit him  _ hard _ . He squirted a bit, soaking Rantaro’s face even more, riding out his high blissfully. Kaede sped up her fingers, and he could definitely feel himself getting close to the edge. 

“C-cum for me, Taro… I want to see you cum from Kae’s fingers, please!” Shuichi whimpered, clearly still turned on even though he had just cum. Rantaro couldn’t say no to that, not when everything felt  _ so good _ . He moaned softly, rocking against Kaede’s fingers and tongue, his orgasm washing over him.

“Yes o-oh  _ god _ yes~” Rantaro breathed, legs still trembling from the aftershock. Kaede giggled, before standing and stepping away, moving towards the bed where Miu and Kokichi were.

  
  


Shuichi let out a small moan, feeling himself getting turned on yet again. He had been at it all day with Kaede, and he  _ still _ wanted more. He must’ve looked like such a whore. Miu enjoyed calling him a whore, maybe she could fuck him next…

Just as he thought that, Kokichi walked over, legs unsteady but a smirk plastered on his face. Shuichi perked up very fast, a smile coming onto his face.

“Hey sexy, wanna fuck?” Kokichi’s giggles made him grin happily, before he nodded. His boyfriend quickly crawled over to him, easily teasing him, rubbing at his folds and kissing his neck. Shuichi whined, grinding up against Kokichi’s teasing fingers. In response, he plunged his fingers deep inside Shuichi, and he moaned.  _ Loudly. _

“Wow Shu!! I didn’t know you were such a slut! What a dirty little boy you are!” The words had Shuichi moaning even louder, which only spurred Kokichi on more. They both loved degradation, truly. The feeling of being called names was so… good. Shuichi never wanted this to end.

  
  


Miu looked to Kaede, who had wandered over to the bed after she finished with Rantaro. Miu never knew what to expect with her. Sometimes, Kaede loved to dom, loved to have control and play the role of her master. Other times she was softer, still dominant but so much kinder. And sometimes, she was the bottom, whining and whimpering underneath her partners.

“Come to master, doll,” Kaede whispered, which tipped Miu off as to what experience this would be. She felt herself start  _ dripping _ . Her girlfriend was just so powerful. So, she crawled over, placing herself in Kaede’s lap.

Kaede gently rubbed circles on Miu’s hips, all while kissing down her neck, down to her chest. She took one of her nipples into her mouth, gently pulling at it with her teeth. Miu moaned, lewd sounds easily flowing from her mouth. They weren’t forced, either. Her partners simply made her feel  _ amazing _ .

“Do you like that, pretty baby? Do you like it when mommy touches you like this? Like a whore?” Miu whined in response, eagerly grinding down on Kaede’s thigh. The only response she got was a hand gripping her ass, and another sliding down to play with her clit. She let out a breathy moan, moving her hands to grope Kaede’s breasts.

“K-kiss me please, m-mommy~” Miu didn’t have to wait a second before Kaede’s lips were on hers. It was sloppy but she didn’t give a fuck because  _ damn _ she felt good. Her partners were sex gods.

  
  


“That’s right baby, take it like the good whore you are,” Kaede spoke right into Miu’s ear. The girl beneath her moaned loudly, melding into the noise within the room. Behind her, she could hear Rantaro fucking Kokichi with one of their strap-ons. She smiled.

Her hand sped up, fingers moving fast inside of Miu’s tight cunt. The moans that she tore from her lovers throat were more beautiful than any music. It was bliss. Looking at the way Miu’s body arched beneath her was absolutely amazing. She was like a work of art.

“P-please mommy- gonna cu-um~” The cry just made Kaede even happier. She moved her thumb, allowing it to circle Miu’s swollen clit. A few moments of the added stimulation and her girlfriend came with a choked sob, tears running down her face as she thanked Kaede. 

A loud moan from Rantaro just fired the both of them up even more.

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 9:33 pm ]**

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** is this what hell is like? is this it?

**_weeb kinnie_ ** **:** no, this is most definitely worse :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet this was just AWFUL <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> transphobes get their asses beat!

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 1:43 am ]**

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** i have never been so disgusted?? so REVOLTED??? so VIOLATED???

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** listen.

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** I DID. I LISTENED ALRIGHT. I LISTENED FOR HOURS!!!!!

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** you’re just jealous bitch!! it’s cuz you don’t get dick like i do!!

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i for one, am proud of shuichi! my sidekick is getting it DAILY <3

**_killer queen_ ** **:** What The Fuck

**_smart bf_ ** **:** th,,,thank you?? i think???

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** anytime sidekick

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** so where is the gremlin? he hasn’t said anything yet and it’s weird

**_smart bf_ ** **:** he is eating

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** THIS PUSSY!!!

**_smart bf_ ** **:** nachos

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** :((

**_smart bf_ ** **:** :)

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** straight people 🤢🤢

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i have?? a boyfriend?? two of them??

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** i said what i said degenerate

**_smart bf_ ** **:** so glad i’m seen as a male

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** :))

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** fuck you tho bitch

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** PLEASBWABABWJNW

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** NOOO DONF BULLY SHUICHI

**_killer queen_ ** **:** donf

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** donf

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** donf

**_smart bf_ ** **:** ik you’re defending me kaito but

**_smart bf_ ** **:** donf

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** i’m going to bed

**_killer queen_ ** **:** bitch

  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 12:34 pm ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i’m going to fucking murder someone

**_cute gf_ ** **:** same :) i’m gonna lose it :)

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** what happened??

**_cute gf_ ** **:** while kichi and i were at the store getting some snacks, a fucking transphobic bitch started calling him slurs and grabbed my ass and when kokichi tried to fight him he fucking. he grabbed his chest. and i just.

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** what the fuck

**_killer queen_ ** **:** come over kokichi

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** okay

**_cute gf_ ** **:** i just. fuck taro that was digsusting

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** come here babe,, we can sort this out

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** as much as i hate men. i will kill that motherfucker for hurting you AND for hurting kokichi.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** let’s do it together tenko

**_cute gf_ ** **:** trans alliance

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** fuck yes

  
  
  


**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 2:08 pm ]**

**_killer queen_ ** **:** it’s done.

**_cute gf_ ** **:** hell yes

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** nobody’ll ever touch you like that again, kae

**_cute gf_ ** **:** same to you, kichi :))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from this point forward this story will be a bit more nsfw!! beware of that 💔💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW NAMES
> 
> mr saxobeat = miu iruma
> 
> inspector gadget = shuichi saihara
> 
> rawr X3 = kokichi ouma
> 
> winx club blonde = kaede akamatsu
> 
> clay jensen from the wallows = rantaro amami

**_bog family_ **

**[ 12:46 am ]**

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **changed 4 names**

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **changed their name to** **_mr saxobeat_ **

**_clay jenson from the wallows_ ** **:** miu. miu WHAT?

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** aren’t they GREAT

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** no ❤️

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** i don’t listen to gay people

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** ok whore

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** slut

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** cum drinker

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** fucktoy

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** sex doll

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** so anyways

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** SHUUUMAIII

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** cumslut ❤️

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** did you. did you just side with miu? and dirty talk me?

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** mayhaps

**_clay jenson from the wallows_ ** **:** can we please talk about my name

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** no

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** anyways, ily slutichi

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** ://

**_winx club blonde_ ** **:** ???? what is my name

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** HOW D ARE???

**_clay jensen from the wallows_ ** **:** BITCH HER NAME IS STELLA AND SHE IS AMAZING

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** SHE IS THE BADDEST BITCH TO EVER BE ON TELEVISION

**_clay jensen from the wallows_ ** **:** STELLA IS OUR QUEEN

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** WE BOW TO HER

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** stella :’)

**_winx club blonde_ ** **:** i am so sorry i asked

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** anyways miu what did you want

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** RIGHT i wanna go to the 7-11

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** why

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** i crave adventure

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** please let’s GO

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** BET BITCH LETS GOOO

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** blink blink

  
  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[ 5:49 pm ]**

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** i have come up with the best damn idea EVER

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** is it. is it that thing we talked about at the sev?

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** a form of it

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** oh god

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** no shuichi this is GOOD

**_inspector gadget_** **:** _oh god_

**_winx club blonde_ ** **:** what is it miu?

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** OKAY SO BASICALLY

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** WE ARE GOING TO MAKE A BET

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** WE CAN EVEN GET THE REST OF OUR NASTY ASS FRIENDS BETTING TOO

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** BUT OK THE BET IS. WHO CAN GET THE MOST NUDES.

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** you explained that horribly

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** shut the fuck up twink

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** WE SEE WHO CAN GET ALL OF OUR NUDES FIRST?? IF THAT MAKES SENSE??

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** it doesn’t but okay

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** fuck

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** okAY basically there’s five of us right? so we have a contest to see who can get all of our nudes first!! and we bet money on it

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** okay it makes a BIT more sense

**_winx club blonde_ ** **:** but,,,? i just. why?

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** we’re all horny here

**_clay jenson from the wallows_ ** **:** i am SO in

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** everyone else?

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** yA bitches you’re all going DOWN

**_winx club blonde_ ** **:** okay fine

**_inspector gadget_ ** **:** alright then

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** HELLLLL YA ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nude bet continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. NSFW warning!!

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[1:34 am]**

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** Y’ALL

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** GET ON HERE

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** what the FUCK do you want

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** ya what

**_catboy_ ** **:** ?????

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** ??????????

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** ok

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** cockitchy. explain.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ugh fine whore

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** the bog family basically has this bet going on to see which one of us will collect all of our partners nudes first. would y’all like to place bets?

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** oh fuck ya 

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** ok.  _ @everyone _ come to the common room bitches <3

  
  
  


The majority of class 79 stood in the common room, wallets at the ready. Kokichi steadily explained the situation to everyone, a smirk on his face as he watched Tenko’s face wrinkle in disgust. Maki looked like she wanted to cry, which truly made him want to laugh out loud.

“So! Who’s betting on who?” Miu shouted, eyes wide with excitement. Kokichi shook his head subtly. 

“I am  _ definitely _ betting 200000 yen on my sidekick!” Maki’s draw almost dropped as Kaito spoke. Kokichi finally laughed.

“Do you even  _ have  _ that kind of money?” She asked incredulously. Kaito shrugged.

“Can I ask how much you each bet?” Kiibo tilted his head slightly.

“We each bet around 20000 yen. Why do you ask?” Kaede blinked up at Kiibo, and the robot blinked back.

“You are all putting a lot of money on the line! It’s surprising, especially since evidence points to Miu winning!” Rantaro choked on air as Miu started to cackle loudly, almost pouncing on Kiibo.

“How much are you betting then, Kiibo?” Kokichi asked competitively. His eyes were blazing.

“I suppose I’ll bet 10000 yen on Miu,” He said it with a smile. Miu laughed harder.

“You’re all being absolutely idiotic!! I’ll bet 20000 on Kaede!” Tenko grinned and put her thumb to her chest. It was quite a cute gesture.

“T-thank you Tenko! I appreciate it,” Kaede blushed harshly.

“This is so stupid,” Maki began, standing up from her seat. “I bet 10000 on Shuichi and 10000 on Kokichi.”

Everyone started shouting as she walked out. More and more bets were placed, and their piles began to grow. For something so sexual, everyone was very very happy.

  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[2:47 am]**

**_mr saxobeat_ ** **:** first person to send me a nude gets the best fuck of their life

**_clay jenson from the wallows_ ** **:** no fuck you

**_rawr X3_ ** **:** hey taro check ur dms

**_clay jensen from the wallows_ ** **:** okay

  
  


**chat between** **_stoner bf_ ** **and** **_stupid bf_ **

**[ 2:55 am ]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i’ll send one if you do

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** and i’m wearing that lingerie you love

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** fuck

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** okay

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** _ I’m so sexy in lingerie.jpeg _

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** holy shit

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** you’re soaked kichi

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i keep thinking about your hands on me taro

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** you always make me cum so good

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** shit shit shit

**_stoner bf_** **:** _fingers in his ass.jpeg_

* * *

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** you’re so

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** sexy taro

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** oh ya? are you touching yourself

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** yes fuck

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** finger yourself until you squirt baby.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** yes daddy

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** fuck fuck FUCK

**_stupid bf_** **:** _cummies.jpeg_

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** mmm shit

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** did you cum taro

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** yes oh my god

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** come over?

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** omw

  
  


**_bog family_ **

**[3:18 am]**

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** kokichi 1, all of you 0

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** not all

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** most of you 0

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** WHAT THE FUCK????

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** sucks to suck

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** i’m gonna have sex with taro now

**_stoner bf_ ** **:** come over if you want

  
**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** oh fuck yes


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is trans guys !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in thus chapter!! It's okay to skip it, just stop reading from the paragraphs and start at the texts again.

**_The homies are kissing_ **

**[ 5:19 am ]**

**_do robots have dicks?_ ** **:** Sometimes I wish I could simply cease to exist!

**_catboy_ ** **:** same my dude. every day.

**_y’know like, nya_ ** **:** god mood

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** pain is all i know

**_lurks in the shadows_ ** **:** that is quite depressing, chabashira.

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** you will never understand my pain.

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** is this about…..

**_The Weeknd_** **:** _them…._

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** it always is <3

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** I SMELL SOMEONE TALKIN SHIT

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** you probably just smell your sweaty ass sex body ://

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** fuuuuuckk,,, say that again

**_lesbians unite_ ** **has left the chat**

**_smart bf_ ** **has added** **_lesbians unite_ ** **to the chat**

**_smart bf_ ** **:** i’m so sorry tenko… we never mean to be loud…

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** says the one with the exhibitionism kink. degenerate bitch.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** wh.,,, i dont have. that. 

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** “*loud moan from shuichi followed by a whine*

rantaro: aweh little slut. i bet you want everyone to hear you crying out huh? i bet you’d like the whole class to fill your little cun sbjawhdljhab

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** shuichi just football tackled that mf!

**_The Weeknd_ ** **:** shuichi…. wants us all to fuck him?

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** yes he dosjejbdq;kwjedb

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** another tackle <3

**_smart bf_ ** **:** NO I DO NOT WANT THAT-

  
  


Shuichi was lying. He wanted that more than anything. To be the whole classes personal cumslut, to be filled up at all times, to be called humiliating names. Now, the issue with that wasn’t his immense slutty desires. It was the fact that he was thinking about all of this in the middle of the school day, while their teacher droned on about an english story.

He was flushed red, and he felt himself growing wetter by the minute. He could hardly think straight, rubbing his legs together for some sort of friction. He whimpered quietly, hoping nobody could hear his pathetic noises.

“Mr. Saihara? Is something the matter?” Shuichi jolted in his seat at the sound of his teacher’s voice. 

“P-pardon?” His voice was wobbling. God he was about to be so humiliated.

“Are you alright? You look very red. Perhaps you need to go to the nurse?” He gulped, and looked down before nodding. He stood up, leaving the room with a quiet “i’ll be back soon”.

  
  


Shuichi did not go to the nurse. He headed straight to the bathrooms, where he quickly shoved his pants down to his knees and plunged two fingers inside of him. He whined loudly, maneuvering his hand to allow his thumb to rub against his small cock. He cried out when he finally hit the best spot inside of him, all inhibitions gone.

Of course, he had completely forgotten that he was in the bathroom. It didn’t matter much, nobody was around, but the thrill of the publicity sent shivers down his spine as he moaned softly. Shuichi bit his lip, adding a third finger to the mix. He felt so hot, his body was practically on fire. He was so close, so so sensitive. His body shook lightly as he whimpered and gripped the handle of the door. 

A moment later, there was a knock on the stall door, and the voice that followed was none other than Kokichi. Just the sound of his boyfriends voice was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a sob, tears falling from his face as he worked himself through his orgasm, moaning out Kokichi’s name loudly.

When he finally came down from his high, he took a breath and whipped himself clean, pulling up his pants and exiting the stall. Kokichi stared at him, and Shuichi stared back. His boyfriend had his hand down his pants, clearly attempting to get off. Shuichi dragged him into the stall. 

Kokichi was quickly pinned to the wall, Shuichi on him like a wild animal. They kissed passionately, moaning into each other's mouths. He quickly moved himself downward, kneeling on the floor and yanking the other’s pants and boxers down. Kokichi gasped as Shuichi placed his mouth onto his cock. He licked and sucked, making the shorter boy cry out, trembling from the stimulation.

“T-too much Sh’ichi-'' He didn’t pull away. Kokichi knew the safeword, and if it really was too much, he would’ve said it. Instead, he sucked with more fervour. The boy sobbed out as he shook, his orgasm hitting at full force. Shuichi worked him through it, before finally pulling away, staring at his boyfriend’s teary face.

“Send me a nude for this?”

“Only if I get one back.”

**_the homies are kissing_ **

**[ 2:30 ]**

**_bible-study_ ** **:** so,,, the bathrooms.

**_smart bf_ ** **:** you,,, heard that?

**_bible-study_ ** **:** NO??? BUT ATUA DID!!

**_lesbians unite_ ** **:** one day i will have my revenge.

**_stupid bf_ ** **:** it’ll have to be after you lose the damn bet bitch! cuz so far, it looks like i’m gonna be winning!

**_gorgeous girl genius_ ** **:** aGAIN?? WHAT TJE FUCK-

**Author's Note:**

> the voice message said "your mum gay". That's all.


End file.
